Purple Shadows- Shadowshimmer X Vincent
by ShadowshimmerAndDK
Summary: What happens when a girl from Slender Mansion meets a security guard named Vincent who works at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria? Meet Shadow; A girl who just wants to be normal, despite having powers and being a Proxy at Slender Mansion. Meet Vincent; A flirtatious guy who works as a security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. What happens when Vincent falls in love with Shadow?
1. The Guy At The Pizzeria

Shadow's POV:  
I was at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria with the other Creepypastas. It was the first time they'd ever been there, and it was my third. I didn't remember much, though, since I was really little when I'd first came here. I knew a lot about from my best friend Scott, who worked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I was by the concession stand, looking at all the food. I was really hungry, but I wanted to check everything out. The other Creepypastas were hanging out with the guards and animatronics, so I was alone over here. I'd just gone to tour the place after talking to Foxy The Pirate Fox in Pirate's Cove.  
The overwhelming feeling of being watched suddenly washed over me, so I looked around. I saw Dark Link and some guy talking by one of the tables. The guy had a tint of purple to him, but that kind of thing was pretty normal around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I mean, Scott never showed his face and he put a phone over his head, so... Anyways, the two would occasionally glance at me with smirks plastered on their faces. I was used to Dark Link by now, but something about the guy made me a bit uncomfortable. I don't know what it was about him, so don't ask me, but I had to try really hard to stop my face from reddening. I bit my lip, hard. I was trying to control not blushing and try to think about something else. But just what I DIDN'T want happened.  
Suddenly me and the guy made eye contact, locking eyes with each other. With that smirk on his face and the way he was checking me out, it was like he was undressing me with his eyes. I felt my heart racing, knowing he was trying to get me. He WAS very charming, but I would NOT fall for his little tricks. I let my vision fall to the ground, looking away, but I knew I was blushing like crazy. My stomach rumbled again, and I decided I should just forget about him and get some food. He would probably just give up on me and go get some other girl to fall under his little charming spells. Little did I know that wasn't going to happen.  
I examined the menu before approaching the counter. There was a teenage boy there, and I decided I wanted pizza. I heard a chair move behind me, but I really didn't care. Whoever was getting up didn't bother me, and I really wasn't paying attention, either. Not until, at least, I felt someone's hot breath on the back of my neck. I was pretty sure I knew who it was, but I reluctantly turned around anyway. Of course, the same guy from earlier was there, the smirk still plastered on my face. I felt my face redden uncontrollably, which I'm sure made him have the advantage on this situation. "Crap..." I'd thought.  
"Will you go check something for me in the basement, babe?" He asked with a smirk. "No..." I mumbled, brushing away from him. I knew what he was up to, he was trying to charm me and see if I was going to be obedient to him or not. "Aww, come on don't be like that." He replied, spinning me around. He was holding my wrists tightly, but at least it didn't hurt. Still, this wasn't a situation I liked to be in, and this whole thing was making me uncomfortable. He shouldn't be holding onto me, so I squirmed, wanting him to let go of me. "Let me go!" I whined half-heartily. Why wouldn't he let go?!  
He suddenly pushed into me, making me fall back to the wall, where our lips met. I squirmed against the weight of his body, but it was no use. He smoothly slipped his tongue into my mouth, making me melt into the kiss. I kissed back, and I knew it was a bad choice, but I couldn't help it. He slowly pulled away from me, gently biting my lip. "You're a good girl." He commented with another smirk, making me blush like crazy. "My name's Vincent." He added, still smirking. He tore a piece of paper from his small notebook, pushing it into his pocket. He pried the cap off his pen, scribbling something down quickly. Vincent handed me the slip of paper, and it said "304-559-3150". It was his phone number. "Call me sometime." He added again, kissing my forehead. I was blushing like crazy, and I guess he saw this because was chuckling when he walked away from me.  
I sat down, trying to recap what had just happened. My train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a bell ringing. "Pizza's READY!" I heard Scott yell, and it sounded as if he was annoyed at the person he was talking to. Poor person, I'd thought, until I realized he was talking about ME. "Sorry Scott!" I apologized, running up to the counter. "Oh, it's you, Shadow! Daydreaming again? You always did like to dream." Scott teased, kissing my hand gently. Even though he was being friendly, I felt myself blushing. That always happened when he did that. "Yeah, thanks Scott..." I mumbled, taking the pizza. I could tell he was confused, but I really didn't care about that. Without another word, I silently walked in the other direction. I sat down at a booth, dropping my pizza on the table. Soon, I was lost in my own thoughts.  
What had truly happened back there? I mean, I was ALWAYS being hit on by Dark Link and Offender, and when I was in public, random guys I didn't know. But I'd never been attracted to any of them! Well, not as much as I was to Vincent, anyway... Vincent was... Let's just say Vincent was charming, but I decided that I wasn't going to let him take over my life. Melting into the kiss was a HUGE mistake, and I'd never do it ever again! Yet there were so many people out there just like he was... So many guys who turned on there charm to try to get me to fall for them. But I'd never reacted how I had that day. I'd never ACTUALLY fallen for any of them. Except for Jeff, of course. Jeff was my boyfriend, so I obviously had fallen for him... But I'd fallen for Vincent. Until then, Jeff had been the only person I'd ever fallen for. So why was Vincent so different?

Vincent's POV:  
I was sitting down, doing my STUPID job. Mainly, my job was to watch over the little brats that came inside Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. But I also did repairs, cleaned up the pizzeria, and "kept everyone safe". As if there were actually any REAL dangers here... Anyways, yes, I was a security guard. It was an okay job, but it got very little pay. But the boss wouldn't fire me because he needed the workers, and I needed the money, bad. I could still afford an apartment, so I was fine with the lower pay. Well, I was waiting and waiting, watching and watching for what seemed like forever. I heard the doors start to open.  
A huge group of people walked in! There was a super tall man with a white mask on (I thought it was a mask...), a teenage boy dressed up like some weird Gothic clown, four teenagers (all guys) with different kinds of masks on, a girl with stitches at the side of her mouth and a clock for an eye (she was cute, but she wasn't my type), a boy dressed like Link from Legend Of Zelda (Nerrrrrrrrrrd), a boy who dressed like Dark Link from Legend Of Zelda (another nerrrrd, probably the Link kid's brother), a girl dressed in all black (Goth, and I didn't like her), and a guy walked in with a huge smile plastered on his face (who I hate and you'll see why in a second) holding a beautiful girl's hand. He'd gently kissed her hand, and the two parted.  
The guy had gone to talk to Bonnie, and the girl disappeared into Pirate's Cove. Oh, and I forgot about a little brat in a pink dress walked in holding a teddy bear. Well, I eventually got out of the daze the girl had caused, and I went back to working. Soon enough, though, the Legend-Of-Zelda-Kid's-Possibly-Brother came in and sat next to me. "Hey, have you seen Shadow yet?" He half-whispered to me. "Umm... It'd help if I knew WHO Shadow even was... Who are YOU, even?" I asked with a confused tone in my voice. I was pretty sure he was talking about the girl from earlier, but I wasn't sure.  
"Oh, sorry. I'm Dark Link, but you can call me D.L. And Shadow's this beautiful girl with long, silky black hair and-" "Emerald-Green eyes that sparkle in the light and are like no other eyes you've ever seen?" I interrupted, searching for clues in his eyes so I could figure out his emotions. Dark Link quickly shook his head yes, smiling excitedly. "Yep! So I'm guessing you've seen her then, right?" D.L asked, and I could tell he liked her as well. But he seemed like a nice enough guy, and I decided to keep talking to him. "I mean, it can't hurt to talk to him, right?" I had thought to myself, agreeing with my thoughts.  
I heard the door to Pirate's Cove opening, so I turned to look to see if it was Shadow. I guess he heard the door open, too, because he turned to look right after I did. Of course, it was Shadow. "She is even more beautiful than when I first time I saw her..." I thought to myself, whispering my thought under my breath. She seemed to be looking around, examining her surroundings. I don't know if she knew we were talking about her or not, but she turned around as if she were searching for someone or something. Her eyes stopped on us. We continued our conversation, occasionally glancing at her with smirks plastered on our faces.  
As I knew it would happen, we eventually made eyes contact, locking eyes with each other. Smirking, I decided to check her out. She had a good body, that's for sure. I'm guessing she thought I was "undressing her with my eyes" because she looked away blushing. God, she was gonna be mine by the end of the day. She HAD to be mine! I HAD to have her! She went up to the counter, about to order something. I stood up, walking to the point I was behind her. The teenager had gone to get her food, so it was just us. When I was just about to tap her shoulder, she spun around. She recognized me, that was for sure.  
Her face was red, and now I had an advantage. "Will you go check on something for me in the basement, babe?" I asked with a smirk. My plan was to see if she'd listen to me or if she'd be a challenge to get. "No..." she muttered, brushing away from me. Challenging was my answer... I wasn't just gonna give up on her, though. "Aww, come on, don't be like that." I replied, turning her and firmly grasping her wrists. She squirmed, but I still didn't let her go. "Let me go!" she half-whined, acting like she wanted me to leave her alone. I wasn't just going to let her slip away from me that easily, though.  
I pushes myself against her, making her fall back to the wall. Our lips met, and my heart was racing. I slyly slipped my tongue in her mouth, making her melt back. She kissed back, but that was enough for me. I gently bit her lip, pulling away. She was blushing like crazy, which made me chuckle. She was adorable, I had to give her that. "You're a good girl." I commented, making her bite her lip. I smirked, taking out my notebook and tearing out a small slip of paper. I took out my pen, prying away the cap with my teeth. I quickly scribbled down my phone number, and I handed the paper to her smirking. I introduced myself, telling her to call me sometime. Then, I kissed her forehead smiling. I walked away slowly, leaving her there to think about what had just happened.  
I went back to where I was sitting, but Dark Link was gone. I reasoned that since he liked her too, he probably got mad at me and left. Oh well, there were a LOT of people who didn't like me. I went back to working, watching the little brats running around the pizzeria. But I still couldn't get Shadow out of my mind. Why couldn't I get Shadow out of my mind, god dang it?! I'd charmed many girls before, but I'd never fallen for any of them. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. This had NEVER happened before either... When I saw her, my heart was racing. I felt as though my chest was clenching up inside me. And I'd never seen ANYONE as pretty as this girl (Shadow). Why was she so stuck in my mind? Why did I feel as though I needed her to survive? I was fine before I met her, but now I felt empty inside... I NEEDED this girl, and soon enough, she'd need ME too...


	2. Locked Out

Shadow's POV:  
Nothing had really happened for awhile. That is, until Dark Link sneaked into my room. I got him out, eventually. But Slendeman was being impatient with me, and BEN spilled his Coke on me when we were playing Minecraft on the X-Box 360! Well, I was getting tired of all the crap, so I went upstairs to my bedroom. Of course, Jeff had to follow me up there. I was getting a little bit annoyed with him, and I shot him a glare on the top step. Now I knew he knew I was annoyed, but he seemed to ignore it. Then, I saw it: Offenderman had came to my window and was now staring inside. And I just couldn't bite back my anger anymore.  
Claws coming out, I screamed at the top of my lungs, "You know what?! I'm DONE with you people! First I get that stupid elf boy who thinks HE'S the Fifty Shades Of Grey creeping around my room before I even wake up, then Mr. I-Can't-Have-Any-Patience-With-Shadow-Because- I-Feel-Like-Being-A-Freaking-Idiot comes and acts all smart with me! Then I have the dumber elf boy spill his STUPID pop on me! And now this idiot comes and looks in my window! I've had ENOUGH! I will KILL the next person that TICKS ME OFF!" I was panting by now, and my throat was hoarse. But I didn't care, I was too ticked off to care about anything but my anger. "Okay Shadow. it's time to get outside of the mansion! Come on!" Jeff declared, pulling me by my arm. And do you know what he did?  
He drug me down the stairs and pushed me outside. And then do you know what he did? He locked me out of the mansion! Banging on the door as hard as I could, I growled. "Jeffery Woods! Open this door and let me in RIGHT NOW or I'm gonna KILL you when I get in!" I screamed at him. I hoped saying his full name would get him to feel bad and let me in. "I'm sorry Shadow! But being out there is for your own good!" Jeff argued from the window, leaving me out there. I banged my fists on the door until I was sure they'd be bruised. But I gave up, slumping down against the door. My hands hurt really bad now...  
Demi, one of my best friends (I have many friends, but this was before I met Snowy and TheCupcake and Midnight and Dream and all them), went up to me with a confused look on her face. "Shadow, why're you sitting out here alone? Isn't anyone else home?" She asked, curious with my behavior. I explained everything. The guy, Dark Link sneaking in my room, BEN spilling his pop, Slender being impatient, Offender in the window, Jeff being angry, I mean, everything! She bent down in front of me, holding out her hand. "Come on! If we can't get you in the mansion, then let's go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" She exclaimed with a smile. Without thinking clearly, I took her hand and pulled myself up, agreeing to go with her. Together, we walked to pizzeria. I wasn't at all expecting what would happen next...

Jeff's POV:  
Shadow seemed tense all day long, but I didn't know why. All I knew was that it was bothering me. First, Dark Link went into her room. I knew it bugged her, but to be honest, she was overreacting. Then she claimed Slenderman was being "impatient" with her, but he really wasn't. When BEN spilled his Coke on her, she pretty much didn't accept his apology, which hurt his feelings, I could tell. She stormed upstairs, so I followed her up. I could tell she was annoyed, but I ignored it.  
Before I could talk to her, I stopped short. I saw Offenderman in the window, immediately making me pray she didn't see him. Unfortunately, she did. "You know what?! I'm DONE with you people! First, I get that STUPID elf boy that thinks HE'S the Fifty Shades Of Grey creeping around my room before I even wake up, then Mr. I-Can't-Have-Any-Patience-With-Shadow-Because-I-Feel-Like-Being-A-Freaking-IDIOT comes in and acts all smart with me! Then I have the DUMBER elf boy spill his STUPID pop on me! And now this IDIOT comes and looks in my window! I'be had ENOUGH! I will KILL the next person who TICKS ME OFF!"  
She was screaming by now, and, frankly, she NEEDED alone time, no matter how much she denied or said she didn't, she DID. So I concluded, "Okay Shadow! It's time to get out of the mansion! Come on!" I lightly tugged on her hoodie, but when she didn't come with me willingly, I practically DRUG her down the stairs and out of the mansion. Okay, so I DID drag her down the stairs and out of the mansion... "Oh well!" I'd thought in my head. I shut the door tightly, locking it behind me. I left her out there, I had ACTUALLY done it!  
She banged on the door, hard. I felt bad now, she was REALLY making me feel bad about this. "Jeffery Woods, Open this door and let me in RIGHT NOW or I'm gonna KILL you when I get in!" She hissed, half-growling to herself. I winced when she said my full name, it hurt. It still hurts, bad. But I've gotten used to it by now. "I'm sorry Shadow, but this is for your own good!" I apologized, but she ignored me completely. I hadn't known whether to feel bad for what I'd done to her, to be totally ticked off with how bratty her attitude was towards me, or to just ignore my emotions completely. Hard decision.  
I could hear her fists still banging against the door, and I winced at the thought of them bruising. I slowly walked away from the door, the sound of the banging on the door starting to completely fade away. It suddenly stopped all together, and I felt my heart skip a beat. It really had worried me that something could've happened to me. But when I heard Shadow's frustrated sighs, I let out my breath (which I hadn't even realized I was holding it until that moment). I heard footsteps coming towards the mansion, utterly confused. I wondered who it was, and knew I'd be in huge trouble if it were Slenderman or one of the Proxies.  
I heard two voices outside now, Shadow's and our good friend (who also lives in Slender Mansion, in case you were wondering) Demi. I smiled to myself, and by the tone of Shadow's voice, she didn't seem that mad at me. I heard Demi suggest that they'd go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and I nodded my head in approval and agreement with her statement. Even though I was completely alone, and they couldn't see me... I KNEW they didn't see me, and if they would've, they wouldn't have cared for my opinion.  
I went up to my bedroom, AKA the place I got (And currently do get) deep into thought. I had known Shadow wouldn't stay mad at me for this, but I couldn't help but worry about the situation. I mean, we'd been together for about a year by then, and I loved her. A LOT. And I still do. That day's visit to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza might have challenged our relationship, though. It might've even broken us apart! But, of course, I hadn't known that then. If I had, of course, I would've stopped her and Demi from going there. It probably wouldn't have mattered, though, because they wouldn't have listened to me anyway.  
This was the kind of stuff I thought (and think) about when I was inside my bedroom. Not the creepy, normal guy things most guys think about. I still do this, actually, except the thought process is normally different situations than this one was. This day still haunts me to this current day, and I don't like talking or thinking about it. Thinking, though, is an uncontrollable thing that none of us have control over and something no one can avoid. So I have to do it.  
After a little bit of thinking, I decided to get myself a drink and work on a little project I was working on. I went downstairs and poured myself a glass of Coke. Walking back upstairs, I thought about all that may or might not happen, but I quickly shook the thought process and ideas away. I wasn't going to make a big deal out of something and think about worst-case-senarios when "nothing was going to happen", I had decided. Oh, how wrong I was about that little nothing. How terribly wrong...


	3. Vincent's Little Plan

Shadow's POV:  
Demi and I were walking to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. "Look, I can already see it!" Demi exclaimed excitedly, pointing at the old building, aka Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria (Where fun and imagination come to life! Oh shut up, it's been a busy day!). It was true, I could already see the smooth, glass double-doors. When we reached them, however, they were locked shut. "Come on, let's just go around back. The door's probably still unlocked!" "Umm... I really don't think this is a good idea..." I thought in my head. I hesitated as Demi grabbed my wrists, about to pull me along. She turned to me when she didn't feel me walking (or at least TRYING to) with her.  
"Come ON, Shadow! It's fine! If no one else is there or someone tells us to leave, then we'll just go." Demi offered, and this new idea was a very tempting one for me. I just couldn't pass it up. "Okay..." I sighed, given up to Demi and my begging self-conscious. Demi smiled, pulling me along, and this time, I followed her willingly. I took a deep breath as I pushed on the heavy, metal door. It was cold to the touch, and, to my surprise, it swung open smoothly. I let out my breath, walking into the hallway with Demi following closely behind me. I got that strange feeling I was being watched again.  
Stupidly, I ignored the feeling and kept walking down the hallway. I froze in my tracks when I saw him; He was standing directly in my way, and I could just make out his features. Demi ran into me from behind, making me turn around to face her. "Oops, sorry! Why'd we stop?" She apologized, but I could tell by the tone in her voice that she was also confused. I glanced back up, and Vincent was directly in front of me with that smirk plastered on his face. I felt Demi step backwards, and I felt as if it was like they had planned the whole thing earlier, just so Vincent could get with me.  
I quickly shook away the thoughts, almost POSITIVE Demi would NEVER do such a thing... Vincent began to speak with his smooth hint of charm added to his voice, slyly. "Miss me, babe~" Stuttering, I felt my face turn red. "Great, so this was how this is going to go..." I remember thinking, still blushing. "No, I-I actually d-didn't miss y-you. So g-go away!" I argued, "bravely" standing up for myself. "Aww, how cute~ My little finch gets all cute and stutter-y when she's around me~" Vincent teased, and I hated it, knowing it was true. He brushed his thumb against my cheek, and I felt myself blush, hard.  
"T-the only r-reason I'm s-stuttering is b-because you're t-too close a-and I d-don't like i-it!" I complained, pushing his hand away from my cheek. I didn't want him to keep doing this. "Aww, I know you like it~" He argued, coming a little closer. I stepped back again, and I knew that was just what he wanted. "Crap!" I growled at myself in my head. One way or another, he was going to get what he wanted: Me. But I kept a hint of hope in my heart as I slowly backed to the wall. Vincent just kept coming and coming. If I'd even had any hope left, it had all evaporated by then. He was almost touching me, and I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks.  
"You're mine now~" he concluded. His eyes were dark, and I could barely tell his intentions. I swallowed shakily, wondering where the heck Demi was in all of this. Unlike the last time, I couldn't escape Vincent unless some else intervened. Vincent was about a centimeter away from me now, and he lifted me up a little so our eyes locked together once again. I was truly getting scared by then, and my self conscious was screaming at me to run. But I couldn't. I didn't know exactly what he'd do, but I really DIDN'T want to find out. Vincent licked his lips, and he pushed himself hard against my body.  
Our lips met once again, but this time, it felt like electricity. He slyly, just like the last time, slipped his tongue into my mouth. This time, though, it was full of hunger. My heart leaped at the new feeling, and even though Jeff had done this before, Vincent was different. I was nervous, yet I was melting into the kiss like crazy. I saw Demi behind Vincent, leaning against the wall smirking. I felt sick in my stomach when I saw her there, like a little evil witch. They really HAD planned all of this! I saw her on her phone, and Vincent made me kiss back at the same time. "Hey Jeff. You might wanna come to the pizzeria." She sneered, and I heard him agree to it. I felt a sinking feeling deep inside my stomach. I was dead.

Vincent's POV:  
I was waiting in the hallway for what seemed like forever. I checked my watch multiple times, and I checked it again. This time, it said 4:32. Two minutes late. I groaned, impatient and hungry for Shadow. Had Demi forgotten about the plan? The plan was for her to get Shadow to go to the pizzeria with her. They were supposed to come around the back and walk in at 4:30. I would then kiss Shadow, Demi would call Jeff, Jeff would get mad and break up with Shadow, and then I would get Shadow, and Demi would get some money. It was a perfect plan, as long as Shadow and Demi showed up.  
"Finally, they come!" I thought to myself as Shadow pushed the door open. It was 4:36 by now, but that didn't matter anymore. The daylight blinded me for a moment, so I had to shield my eyes with my hand for a second. As Shadow and Demi walked in, Shadow seemed uncertain. I could tell she felt like someone or something was watching her (or more like knew, since I really was watching her), but she seemed to be ignoring it. "Silly, silly girl." I thought to myself. The girls still hadn't seen me yet, but they soon would. Shadow froze, and I stood there smirking at her. Eyes widened, she seemed to be taking in my features.  
Demi bumped into her, making me think she just wasn't paying attention. "Oops, sorry! Why'd we stop?" She asked with a fake hint of confusion in her voice. So she was paying attention, and she was just acting like she wasn't. Demi was right, she truly WAS a good actor! Shadow turned to Demi, which gave me just enough time to get right in front of Shadow. When she glanced back up, I was directly in front of her with a smirk still plastered on my face. Demi had stepped to the side, and I could tell Shadow was confused. I began to talk to her, a smooth tone in my voice.  
"Miss me, babe~" I asked, my charm turned on. She got all stutter-y, and she was blushing like crazy. How cute she was, getting all worked up over a simple crush. I could tell by that point that it was going to turn out as planned. "No, I-I actually d-didn't miss y-you, so g-go away!" She struggled to get her words out. She was doing her best to stay brave and strong, but she wasn't doing very well. "Aww, how cute~ My little finch gets all cute and stutter-y when she's around me~" I teased. Teasing Shadow was and is fun. I brushed my thumb against her cheek, making her blush even harder. This was too good to be true!  
"T-the only r-reason I'm s-stuttering is b-because you're t-too close, a-and I d-don't like i-it..." Shadow complained, pushing away my hand. She was making it seem as if she didn't like or want me, but I could tell she secretly did. "Aww, I know you like it~" I argued, stepping a little closer to her. She took a step back, and I could tell she realized her mistake as soon as she did it. Still, since she was trapped, she slowly backed away until her back was completely against the wall.  
I kept walking forward, though, and I knew all her own hope for escape was completely gone. I was almost touching her by then, close enough to feel each others' breaths on each others' faces. She was looking deeply into my eyes, searching for my (dark) intentions. Looking deeply into her eyes, I could tell she was very nervous. I loved feeling her heart racing against my chest; It turned me on, to be honest. Plus, it was so freaking adorable about how nervous she got around me.  
She swallowed shakily, and I knew she knew she couldn't get away from me without someone else's help. We were about a centimeter apart, and I lifted her up a bit so we'd be eye-level with each other. I could tell she was more nervous than I'd thought at first by searching her eyes, but Shadow's breath was also shaky. She was looking directly into my eyes, trying to figure out what my next move would be. I licked my lips, looking directly into her beautiful, nervous eyes.  
Before I'd lifted her up (as stated awhile ago), I remember saying something like, "You're mine now." I pushed myself against her roughly, my lips meeting hers. Unlike last time, though, it felt as though there was a burst of electricity and time came to a stop. My heart racing, I slowly slipping my tongue into her mouth. Different from last time, though, was that the move was full of hunger. She was still nervous, and I could feel her heart racing. Yet, at the same time, she was melting into it.  
She saw something behind me, but I knew it had to be Demi. I felt Shadow's heart skip a beat as she saw Demi standing there, but I deepened the kiss, hungry for more of her love. I heard Demi dialing Jeff's number on her cellphone, but I didn't even care anymore. At this time Shadow was kissing back, and I knew she couldn't hold back anymore; She wanted me, bad. "Hey, Jeff. You might wanna come down to the pizzeria..." I heard Demi snicker. Still, I didn't care. I was too lost in the moment to think about anything besides Shadow. Inn the background, I heard Jeff agreeing to come and the sound of Demi's phone hanging up.


	4. Jeff

**Warning: A Little Bit Of Gore Added**  
Jeff's POV:  
I pulled on my jacket, responding to Demi's call. It was a cool, Autumn day, and I wanted to stay warm. Demi had randomly told be to go to the Pizzeria, so I agreed to it almost immediately. Sliding my phone into my front jacket pocket, I began walking down to the pizzeria. As I continued on, I got a sinking feeling in my gut. "What if Shadow got hurt? What if she and Demi are in bad trouble? What if Shadow is already dead, and I can't even do anything to provide help so she stays alive?" I thought in my head. I swallowed hard, shaking away the feeling. I still don't know why I thought all these horrible things, but if I knew what was happening I would've been running as fast as I could instead of walking at a quick pace.  
I finally got to the double glass doors, my heart racing. I yanked on the door, but, to my disappointment, it didn't open. I tried again, but it didn't work that time, either. Then I realized I should've tried to PUSH the door. Oh. I hit myself in the forehead, sighing. So then I shoved the door, slightly angry and full of anxiety. Still, it never budged. Then it hit me; The door was locked. I hit my forehead again, but harder that time. "Owwww..." I groaned, getting a slight headache.  
After a couple minutes of rubbing my forehead and feeling bad for myself, I decided to look for another door. I walked all around the building, running my hand over the bricks. Once I reached the very back of the building, I found a silver door. Thinking it was probably locked, I sighed with a hint of annoyance and frustration. Knowing that it was worth a try, I went to the door and pushed on it, hard. It swung open smoothly, catching me by surprise. I stumbled into a hallway, just barely catching myself on the wall.  
I panted, mainly from knowing I had just barely stopped myself from landing flat on my face. I caught my breath, still resting against my hand on the wall. The door had closed by now, and it was pretty dark in the hallway. The dim lights were on farther down the hall, not by the door. There weren't any windows in the hall to help me see, either. So, slowly, my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I slowly walked down the hall until I could just make out the silhouette of a girl leaning against the left wall, and I instantly knew it was Demi. I ran up to her, panting lightly once I got to her.  
"Demi," I asked her, "Where's Shadow at, and why did you want me to come here?" I had no clue what was going on, and I wanted to understand why I was there. "Well, it's Vincent..." Demi began to explain what had happened, and my blood began to boil. When I heard about Vincent pinning Shadow to the wall and kissing her hungrily, I growled, full of anger. My fists clenched, I pushed past Demi. I didn't look back as I stormed down the hallway towards where Demi had told me where they were at.  
Soon enough, as I'd expected, I could make out the silhouettes of a girl and a guy kissing. It had to be Shadow and Vincent. Growling, I marched up behind Vincent and threw him off of her, about to pound my fist into his face. I didn't think I could get any angrier, but I was wrong. Shadow got in between me and Vincent, panting hard and bracing herself for the pain of my fist. She was actually protecting that purple freak, after all the things he'd done to her. My blood was boiling, and I wasn't thinking straight anymore.  
My anger got the best of me, and I stupidly let my rage take over my actions. I threw Shadow to the ground, growling at her. "What the HECK, Shadow?!" I yelled, and she whimpered at the booming echoes of my voice. "I-I'm Sorry!" She cried out, slowly breaking inside. "Sorry's NOT ENOUGH!" I growled, kneeling on top of her, with my knee digging into her chest. She winced, shaking from fear. I growled at her, tearing out my knife from my pocket. She whimpered, looking up at me with pleading eyes. "P-please Jeff..." Shadow begged me, tearing up but not letting herself cry. "You get what you ask for, AMBER!" I angrily screamed, cutting her with the knife.  
Shadow cried out in pain, screaming. I pulled the knife back, stabbing her in the shoulder, her screaming again. She was crying with tears pouring down her face, but I was too angry to care about her. Her screams were all I cared about now, and they replayed over and over again. I was about to pull the knife back out and stab her again, but I was pushed off her. Taken by surprise, I fell back to the wall and got pinned to it. "Get the hell off her." Vincent growled, anger in his eyes.  
I pushed him off me once I regained my strength, panting, I kicked Shadow as hard as I could, making her wince in pain again. "We're OVER!" I growled, storming off. At the time, I hadn't felt bad at all. I pushed through the doors, abandoning Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria behind me. Once I got back to the mansion, I threw my jacket to the floor, storming up the creaky old stairs, heading to my bedroom. Once I got to my room, I slammed the door shut. Angrily, I sat down on my bed, putting my head in my hands.  
I sighed, half-angry with Shadow and Vincent and their actions, half-angry with myself and my own actions. I still can't believe she did that to me... I loved her so, so much... I still love her the same to this day... I couldn't believe she cheated on me, and with that purple freak! I couldn't believe that purple freak would even TRY to take Shadow away from me! And then, then there was the part of me that was mad at MYSELF, and my OWN actions. I shouldn't have done that to her. I made her afraid, I made her hurt, I made her bleed.  
In the moment, hurting her, making her fear me, seeing the blood rush down from her, hearing her screams and pleads for help, it had all made me feel happy inside. Afterwards, though, it was making me feel like a worthless piece of trash, a worthless piece of trash of a guy that didn't deserve anyone as kind, loyal, and trusting as Shadow was to me. A monster that deserved to be locked in a cage to never see the light of day again! I regretted everthing I did to hurt her. Shadow was a beautiful girl, and she deserved better than a complete idiot like me. I wanted her back, and I'd convinced myself she'd come back to me by the end of that week. I guess I should never have done that, either.

Shadow's POV:  
I still had that horrible, sinking feeling in my gut. I really was worried, unsure of what would or could happen. When the back door opened, I did my best not to feel sick in my stomach. I closed my eyes, trying to slow and steady my heartbeat. When I felt the cool, Autumn breeze evaporate, I slowly opened my eyes. In the distance, I could make out the silhouettes of Demi and Jeff talking to each other, which made me a little bit dizzy. Even though I could tell Vincent heard Jeff and Demi's voices, he never stopped kissing me.  
I saw Jeff marching towards us with his hands clenched, and I got even more nervous. He threw Vincent off me, and he was about to pound his fist into his face. I rushed in between the two, bracing myself for Jeff's fist. I had my eyes closed, but when I didn't feel pain, I slowly opened my eyes. He'd stopped short, but I think my actions had made him angrier. I was somewhat shaken, seeing Jeff's eyes fill with rage like that. Especially since the rage was towards me. He'd always loved me, and I hoped his unconditional love would stop him.  
Nope. He slammed me to the floor, growling. I winces as my head smacked off the ground, but I showed no other signs of weakness (although I was terrified). "What the heck, Shadow?!" He yelled, his voice echoing down the halls. I whimpered, surprised by his booming voice. "I-I'm sorry!" I cried out, but no tears came to my eyes. I didn't want to show weakness around him, but I knew stuttering didn't help. Vincent was still recovering from the fall, shocked by my moves.  
"Sorry's not enough!" Jeff growled, kneeling down on top of me. I was shaking my now, and I winced when he did this. He growled angrily, taking his knife from his pocket. Now I was really scared of him, since I knew knives meant blood in Jeff's world. I whimpered weakly, looking up at him with pleading eyes. I was trying to convince him to go away, to leave me and Vincent and Demi alone. "P-Please Jeff..." I begged, and I was about to tear up. I hadn't begged anyone so hard since I'd gotten away from my father.  
I teared up, but I didn't let myself cry. "You get what you ask for, AMBER!" Jeff screamed at me, and I was crying hard by now. "Amber" was my old name, but I hate it now. I go by Shadow, and the last time I heard "Amber" was when my dad died. Jeff cut me with the knife, the blade easily making a gash across my fragile skin. I cried out, somewhat screaming. He pulled the knife back, stabbing me in the shoulder deeply. I screamed again, louder this time, and I was crying really hard.  
Jeff showed no sign of kindness or remorse, and he seemed to be enjoying my pain. He reached for the knife again, but Vincent pushed him off me. Jeff was taken by surprise, stumbling backwards. Quickly pinning Jeff to the wall, Vincent growled. "Get the hell off her." He growled, still pinning Jeff. Jeff pushed Vincent off him, storming over to me. He kicked me as hard as he could, and I winced as his foot made contact with my side. "We're OVER!" He growled, storming away.  
I was still crying really hard, and the knife was still in my shoulder, causing agonizing pain. I was still shaking, and Vincent rushed over to me. He sat down at where my head was, pulling me up onto his lap. Holding me tightly in my arms, he ordered Demi to get the first aid kid from his office. Once Demi left the hallway, Vincent started whispering reassuring phrases into my ears, showing the kind, generous side of him. Looking up at his face weakly, I felt safer in his arms.

Vincent's POV:  
Shadow and I were still kissing, and I could still feel her heartbeat racing against my chest. I was full of love for her, and I loved the feeling of her heart against mine. I heard the door open behind me, and I knew the plan was working. I ran my fingers through her long, black hair, and I saw her eyes looking past me. I heard Demi and Jeff talking, and Shadow's eyes closed gently. I'd protect her if things got bad, but she didn't know that. I closed my eyes for a second, getting somewhat prepared for the fight.  
I was kind of nervous, to be completely honest. Not for me, no, I didn't care if he beat me until my lungs were black and blue. No, I was concerned for poor Shadow, who didn't know any of this was even going to happen. I felt guilty, but I knew I couldn't back out of the plan after everything that happened. I heard Jeff growling, and I instantly knew he was about to come. I could almost feel the tension in the air, and it wasn't pleasant. I heard Demi stumble backwards, and I knew for a fact he was coming.  
I tensed up, but I instantly made myself relax. I couldn't show any signs of knowing he was about to pound my face in. I felt and heard Jeff's sneakers thundering down the hallway. Somehow, I kept my calm composure. I heard him stop, and I was guessing he had seen us. I felt bad as I felt Shadow tense up, frightened. I tried to calm her without words, but it didn't work very well. She did relax a little bit, though, and I guess that was a good thing. I heard Jeff's growls, heard his shoes marching towards us.  
He grabbed me by my shoulder and threw me to the side, force taking over his actions. I had known he was going to throw me down, but that really hurt! I groaned, landing on my back. I saw Jeff pull back his fist, about to pound it into me. I winced, bringing my arm over my head so I could block him. I braced myself for a pounding, but it never came. Slowly, I opened one eye. What I saw amazed me. Shadow was in between me and Jeff, sacrificing herself for me.  
I was shocked, I was speechless, I was frozen! Growling, Jeff pushed her into the ground, hard. I saw her wince when she hit the ground, and it looked like it really hurt! I saw Demi getting up in the distance, but I was still recovering from my daze. "What the heck, Shadow?!" I heard Jeff yell, and his voice echoed through the hallways. His eyes were gleaming with rage, and I saw that he was more mad at Shadow than me. She showed no signs of weakness, but I'm pretty sure she was terrified.  
I felt really bad for this, and Demi came over to me. I handed her the $20 bill, and she offered me her hand. "I-I'm sorry!" i heard Shadow yelp in the distance. I turned my head to see what was going on. "Sorry's not enough!" Jeff spat, making Shadow cower a little. She was really scared, and she looked up at him with pleading eyes. Jeff kneeled on top of her, and I slowly took Demi's hand to pull myself up. "P-please Jeff!" Shadow pleaded, shaking hard. I saw her tear up, but, to my surprise, she didn't let herself tear up. I wondered where she'd learned that.  
"You get what you ask for, AMBER!" I heard Jeff scream/ Shadow was crying by now, shaking even harder. I guessed that "Amber" brought strong feelings for her, and I whined at the thought. "Maybe "Amber" is a trigger word for Shadow. Maybe "Amber" for Shadow is like "1987" for me." I remember thinking, shuddering at the thought. I quickly pulled myself up as Jeff sliced Shadow's arm with the knife he'd taken out. Shadow screamed, and I winced at her cries, knowing she was hurt.  
I pulled away from Demi, and Jeff pulled his knife back again. I winced as Jeff stabbed her in the shoulder, and Shadow screamed. Her screams normally would have made me smirk, but I was worried. I ran as fast as I could and before Jeff could grab his knife, I slammed into him. Jeff, taken by surprise, stumbled backwards. I took this opportunity to pin him to the wall. "Say the hell off her." I growled, keeping him pinned against the wall. I guess he regained his strength, because he pushed me off.  
He kicked Shadow, and she winced. "We're OVER!" He spat, storming off. I ran to Shadow, kneeling at the top of her head. I pulled her onto my lap, kissing her forehead. Making sure not to touch her shoulder, I held her close to me. She snuggled closer to me, and I watched over her. I told Demi to get the first aid kit, and she agreed. I felt very protective over Shadow, and I gently kissed her forehead again, pulling her closer. "Don't worry, baby girl, you're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you." I cooed, smiling. She weakly smiled, and I knew she felt safe in my arms.


End file.
